Dinner with Megaman
by rainbowparadoxes
Summary: Megaman decides to throw a dinner party for Protoman and Dr. Light, but when Megaman does anything, things are bound to go haywire. A one-shot story. Maybe I'll write more, and maybe I won't.


Dinner with Megaman

A One-Shot. Yup

Megaman stared down at his wrist.

His wrist was not a normal one; or perhaps it was, considering that he was a robot. But as Megaman did not like to think of himself as 'just a robot', he consoled himself by thinking that his wrist _was _a rather striking shade of blue. He smiled; Dr. Light would be proud of his handiwork.

Megaman grinned. Tonight, he would be able to see Dr. Light and Protoman again- his motor whizzed at the thought, which caused a bit of oil to fling out of his nose. Megaman, out of habit, wiped off the bit of oil with his finger and licked it. Protoman would've scolded him for that; it was a good thing that Megaman wouldn't be seeing him until tonight.

Megaman whistled (or, more accurately, _beeped) _a merry tune as he cooked dinner for his marvelous and ingenious creator, Dr. Light. Sometimes Megaman wondered if he only liked Dr. Light because he was programmed to, but the thought was quickly pushed out of his head and he would immediately begin to dwell on what a lovely tint Dr. Light's glasses had when they reflected the sunlight.

Once the food was done and the Oil Martinis were ready, Megaman sat at the table and resisted the urge to take an indulgent sip from his glass. He stared at the clock as seconds turned to minutes, which then turned to hours.

About 36 hours later, the doorbell rang. Megaman gleefully hopped out of his seat and ran to the door, barely able to keep himself from turning on his rockets, as to make his trip to the door speedier. He stood with his hand on the doorknob, tried to 'cool down', and finally opened the door. He was greeted by an older man and a good friend.

"Megaman," said Dr. Light cheerfully. "I'm sorry that we were a few minutes late; I hope we didn't keep you waiting long!"

"Not at all," replied Megaman. "Well, come on in before the food gets cold!"

Protoman rolled his eyes as he and Dr. Light were escorted to the table. "_Megaman,_" he said, "You can be _so _rude sometimes. I am a robot, and thus, I cannot eat the same food that Dr. Light does. But you, even though you yourself are a robot, have probably forgotten this fact, as you tend to do with so many important things, such as the fact that Dr. Wily deserves to die, or that there are forests which have yet to be burned down."

Megaman laughed a tinkling laugh. "Oh, I didn't forget," he replied. "I made some special robot food for us! Fireman showed me a recipe that he invented at his kiln."

"Sounds delicious," said Dr. Light, interrupting protests from Protoman.

Finally the group was seated at the table.

Dr. Light picked up a fork and was about to start chowing down on what he was sure would be a perfectly scrumptious meal when Protoman chimed in.

"Megaman," said Protoman, staring at the plate suspiciously, "What _ingredients _did you procure to create this... er, this _meal_?"

Megaman smiled, no small amount of pride gleaming in his eyes. "Oh, I used exotic ingredients."

"Exotic?" asked Protoman, who slowly lowered Dr. Light's hand as he made a second attempt at sticking a fork into his 'food'. "Please explain further."

"Well," said Megaman brightly, "Fireman said that if I wanted my dish to have a real _flare _to it, that I needed to spark it up with some red-hot ingredients! So I looked through one of Roll's cookbooks and found a picture of a grilled salmon that I thought I could _really _spice up- so that's exactly what I did! I went down to the Exotic Fish aquarium, and this guy who worked there had these two dead fish that he had scooped out of the tank, and he was just going to _throw them out_! And I know how you feel about wasting _perfectly good food, _Dr. Light, so of course I had to intervene. And so the guy at the pet store let me go through this food container called a 'dumpster' and allowed me to get an assortment of interesting and rare ingredients for my platter. But I wasn't done yet! My next stop was to the town park, where I found some very colorful looking tree bark-"

"That's enough, Megaman," said Protoman. Dr. Light was looking a bit queasy. "I think you've made your point."

Megaman smiled, looking anxiously at Dr. Light. "Well, go on," he said. "Eat it!"

Dr. Light nudged Protoman a little bit. Protoman growled, but was then struck by the pleasant thought of how beautiful Dr. Light's hair was. For a moment, he thought that was strange, but the notion was quickly pushed out of his head.

"Uh, Megaman," said Protoman, "I don't think that Dr. Light should eat that."

Megaman's eyes went wide. "Whuzzuh-what?" said Megaman. "But... It's delicious! I worked so hard on it..."

Megaman cast his gaze to the floor so that Protoman wouldn't see him cry.

Protoman bit his bottom lip. "Uh, I mean, it's just too good to eat! Maybe you should... Uh... Frame it! So that you can hold the memory of this dish forever."

Megaman's lip wobbled. "Robots never forget," he whispered. "Dr. Light _has _to eat my dish. It's my magnum opus! My master piece!" Megaman tried to act as if he were tightening a screw on his nose so that Protoman wouldn't see the tears that were flowing like rain.

Dr. Light nervously poked at the food. It poked back.

Protoman thought long and hard while Megaman adjusted his nose screws. Protoman pretended to sigh. Megaman looked up; his cheeks were an ashy gray because of the oil that had leaked from his eye sockets.

"Megaman, do you want to know the truth?" asked Protoman with a sad yet obviously fake lilt to his voice.

Megaman wiped his oily nose with the back of his hand, then resisted the urge to lick it. He nodded his head. "Uh-huh. Cu the truth will set you free."

Protoman ignored that last comment. "The truth is," he said, "That I was jealous of your highly superior cooking skills and felt that if Dr. Light preferred your food to mine that I would feel threatened, such is the way of the average sappy television program. So Megaman, I shamefully implore you, please dispose of your master piece. I realize that this is quite a bit to ask for, but I hope that you can find it in your heart to hear me out."

Megaman's lip wobbled a bit. "Really?" he asked.

"Really and truly," said Protoman.

"Okay," said Megaman.

Dr. Light was also in tears. "What a beautiful story," he said. He smiled lovingly at Protoman. "You foolish robot," he said. "You shouldn't feel threatened by Megaman's cooking skills. You'll always have a special place in my heart."

And it was after this warming speech that, before Protoman could stop him, Dr. Light lifted up a piece of the putrid meal with his fork, and ate it.


End file.
